Although much thought has gone into designing intake systems for existing internal combustion engines, the primary consideration for designing exhaust systems has been cost. However, just as the induction of gases into internal combustion engines is important, the extraction of gases is equally important.
The construction of an exhaust system should compliment the requirements of the engine. Diameter, length, and culmination of exhaust runners into one collector can significantly influence efficiency through pressure equalization and scavenging of the exhaust gases.
in V-8s, V-6s, and the like, automobile manufacturers at present typically use "crossover" pipes which provide pressure equalization between the two existing pipes exhausting gases from two cylinder banks.
In practicing the invention, an adjustable crossover apparatus is provided. It can be configured to provide desired torque characteristics for a particular engine or for a selected use and can be incorporated into the exhaust system of the engine. For example, more torque is usually needed for loaded conditions than for non-loaded conditions. Thus, more torque is needed for going uphill than downhill, and for towing a trailer than for not pulling a trailer.